wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Flower/Transcript
(Open to a map of the galaxy held by Sylvia; it contains images of several planets. She lowers the map to reveal the planets in real life, all destroyed by Dominator. Sad music. Zoom out to reveal Sylvia and Wander looking out into the distance. Sylvia is enraged.) Sylvia: (screams.) Flab drassin' Dominator! (She unsuccessfully tries to fold the map.) Won't fold right, Grop-darn map! Destroyin' the entire galaxy! Gaaaaah! (Sylvia gives up, throws the crumbled up map to the ground and stomps on it. She eventually slumps down on the ground, feeling defeated.) Sylvia: (despondently.) She can't be stopped. She's too powerful. There's no hope. (She buries her head into the dirt. Cut to Wander, still staring off into the distance, motionless. Beat. Cut back to Sylvia, who sticks her head back above the surface.) Sylvia: Uh, hello? (She pulls her entire head up from the ground and walks over to Wander.) Sylvia: She can't be stopped. Too powerful, no hope. (Alarmed.) Oh, no! (Cut to a front view of an upset Wander; tears fill his eyes. A big teardrop begins to form in his right eye, and it looks like it will fall.) Sylvia: Gow! Put that thing back in there. (Sylvia picks up the teardrop, pulls Wander’s lower eyelid out and puts the teardrop back in his eye. Wander’s eyelid smacks him when Sylvia lets go of it.) Sylvia: I'm supposed to be the worried one. If you give up, then we really are saying nope to hope, and I just can't cope with that, so suck that back up, mister! (Wander’s eyes fill up with more tears.) Sylvia: Oh! (Sylvia looks around desperately. Zoom out to reveal the planet’s landscape, barren and empty. Buildings are now ruins; a tattered flag hangs from one of the exposed beams. Everything is on fire, including a teddy bear which lies on the cracked ground. Pan right to reveal more of the destroyed planet.) Sylvia: (voiceover.) Gotta find some hope, gotta find some hope. (She sees a pretty yellow flower in the distance.) Ha. There! (Zoom in to reveal the flower. Sylvia holds up Wander and brings him closer to the plant.) Sylvia: See. If that flower can blossom amidst the chaos, then there really is hope. (Wander's tears suck back into his eyes and he smiles. Title card; freeze-frame. Suddenly, the flower falls over. Wander frowns and his eyes fill with tears again.) Sylvia: (frantically.) No, no, no, no! (She accidentally lets go of Wander and scrambles to catch him.) Dominator might destroy every planet from here to eternity, but she will not destroy this. (Cut to a close-up of Wander; Sylvia props up the flower in his eyes’ reflection.) Sylvia: We're gonna do everything we can to save this flower. (Wander looks at Sylvia. His tears dry up and he smiles and hugs her.) Wander: (confidently.) Okay, before we begin- (Wander begins to pace back and forth, contemplating. Upbeat, “thinking” music plays.) Wander: -we need to deduce what species this flower belongs to. That will allow us to accurately pin''point its specific needs while we conduct a full seismological study, and then we can go forward and find out what exactly the needs are to ''re''produce the flower. '''Sylvia:' No need to overthink this. Plants need water. (Sylvia holds up a bucket of water; Wander is alarmed. Sylvia tries to pour the water over the flower, but Wander stops her.) Wander: Stop! (The bucket falls onto her head; Sylvia pulls it off.) Wander: You can't just dump water on it willy-nilly. Too much and you risk drowning the root system. Too little and it won't get the nutrients it needs from the soil. Sylvia: I'll be careful. (She slowly begins pouring the water.) Wander: Okay, that's too careful. AH! (Sylvia jumps back, startled.) What, are you crazy?! (Sylvia begins pouring the water again.) Just a little...too much! (Sylvia jumps back.) Little more. Agh!' (Sylvia jumps back again each time Wander reacts.) More! ''A little less. ''Less '''''more! (A drop of water escapes the bucket and begins to fall to the ground in slow motion. It lands inside the flower, causing its stem to bend. An explosion sound. The flower tilts to the right. Zoom out to Wander, who dramatically reacts. Cut to a close-up of his face, where two mini waterfalls are filling his eyes up with tears. Wander’s head tilts to the right, mimicking the plant. Zoom out to reveal Sylvia.) Sylvia: (reassuring.) Hey, you know what? Plants also need sunlight. Wander: No sun. (He points to the dark, starry sky. Sylvia thinks for a moment and looks to her left; the sun is setting.) Sylvia: No problem. (Cut to a shot of the sunset; zoom out to reveal a reflection of the sunset in a mirror held by Sylvia.) Sylvia: Let there be light! (Sylvia tilts the mirror, which emits a beam of light. The light travels and bounces off of another mirror, and another, and another. Finally, the light reaches a whole wall of mirrors, where Wanders stands adjacent to the flower. When it hits the last mirror, the beam of light casts onto the ground a few inches shy of where the flower is planted; it falls over. Cut back to Sylvia, who notices that the sun has almost set. Cut back to Wander and the flower; the light beam begins to fade away until it completely disappears. Wander’s pupils become water spouts and fill his eyes with tears once again. He slumps down, completely heartbroken. Sylvia looks around, trying to think of something.) Sylvia: Plant food. (She runs off screen, leaving the mirror spinning in mid-air.) Sylvia: (to Wander.) Plants gotta eat, right? (Wander’s tears disappear and he sits up buoyantly.) Wander: (optimistically.) Hey, yeah! (He takes off his hat and reaches into it.) I just happen to have a pint-size potluck, perfect for our puckered plant. (He pulls out a mini silver platter and ties a mini napkin around the flower’s stem. From screen right, Wander’s hand pushes in a mini dinner cart, complete with the small-scale silver plater, a water glass and a bread basket. He lifts the lid off of the silver platter; an eye dropper filled with a magenta substance sits on the tray. Sylvia picks up the eyedropper and squeezes a drop of the plant food onto the flower’s stem. The flower glows and perks up, looking much healthier than before; Wander and Sylvia smile and look at each other. All of a sudden, the plant slumps over onto the plate, withered and gray.) Wander: Oh, no! Plant food coma!! (Sylvia picks up the plant and pushes the dinner cart away. She props the flower against a stick; it falls over. Cut to Wander, who falls over in a manner similar to the flower. Alarmed, Sylvia tries propping the plant up again. Wander seems hopeful for a moment, but he falls over again when the plant droops over to the other side. Once again, Sylvia tries propping up the plant, this time using several sticks to build a fort-like structure around the plant. Wander smiles, but it quickly vanishes when the plant crushes onto itself; Wander does the same. Sylvia stares into the camera, unamused. She looks down at the flower.) Sylvia: You know we're trying to save your stamen here, right? (Sylvia picks up the flower and gasps.) Sylvia: Music! (She walks over to Wander and picks him up.) I hear plants love the good vibrations of a positive ditty. (Reaching into his hat, Sylvia pulls out Wander’s banjo and hands it to him) Wander: (tearfully.) Guess it's worth a shot. (He strums the banjo and sings halfheartedly.) ♪ When darkness comes a-creepin' ♪ ♪ And you're feelin' down ♪ ♪ Just accept your sadness ♪ ♪ And, uh...(softer.)...who cares? ♪ (She grabs the banjo from offscreen.) Sylvia: All right. I got this. (Sylvia plays the banjo badly.) ♪ Little Planty, please know we are here to help you ♪ ♪ Oh, little Planty, the whole of the galaxy rests on you, but no pressure ♪ ♪ Doo-da-doo-doo doo ♪ (Wander pulls his hat flap over his ears and cringes.) Sylvia: That bad, huh? Wander: No. I really appreciate the effort, Syl. And I don't mean to be so teary and dreary. I just have to accept that nothing in the world can save little Planty. (He pats the plant.) Sylvia: (gasps.) Nothing on this world. (She picks up the plant; Wander wipes his tears away and smiles. They orbble away from the burning planet. Cut to a shot of some gray water. Calming music plays; seagulls chirp. Pan up to reveal Wander and Sylvia standing on a cliff with the flower.) Wander: This place is great! (Wander digs a hole in the soil and plants the flower. Wander and Sylvia smile contentedly; Sylvia pats Wander’s head. The two of them look out into the distance; the sun rises up and the water below the cliff begins to boil. Dramatic music. Cut to an extreme long shot of the planet out in space; the large, hot sun begins to get dangerously close. Cut back to Wander and Sylvia; the plant catches fire. They begin blowing on the flower, trying to extinguish the flames. Cut to a different planet; the calming music begins playing again. Wander digs a hole in the soil and plants the flower, which is looking quite wilted. Suddenly, Wander and Sylvia scream. Dramatic music. Zoom out to reveal a giant, four-eyed bee chasing them across the desert-like landscape. Cut to a windy planet; the same calming music plays. Wander plants the flower and smiles up at Sylvia. It begins to rain. Wander and Sylvia hold out their hands, overjoyed. Suddenly, thunder crashes. Dramatic music. Zoom out to reveal Wander and Sylvia standing on a sea stack; it begins to rain harder and the ocean below them rises rapidly, engulfing the entire frame. Wander and Sylvia float across the screen, helpless. Wander still holds onto the flower. Crossfade to another planet; the flower is already planted and Sylvia and Wander embrace. Suddenly, they begin to sink; the ground is quicksand! Dramatic music.) Sylvia: (looking down.) Wander… (The flower begins to sink as well.) Wander: Quicksand! Nature's devious trap. (All three of them go under the quicksand, but they emerge soon after. Wander and Sylvia scream and run through the air; the same giant bee from before pops out from underneath the quicksand and chases them. Cut to another planet at dusk. Wander and Sylvia look around for any danger; there is none to be found. Sylvia puts her arm around Wander and they watch the sunset; the calming music plays once again. Out of nowhere, a blizzard sweeps in from screen right, covering everything in snow. Dramatic music. Wander, Sylvia and the flower are turned into frowning snowmen. Cut to another planet with a greenhouse; calming music plays.) Wander: (from-offscreen; voiceover.) A greenhouse! (Zoom out to reveal Wander, Sylvia and the flower in front of the greenhouse.) Wander: A controlled environment, a friendly caretaker. Sylvia: This is for the best. (Suddenly, the giant bee crashes through the top of the greenhouse, destroying it. Dramatic music. Wander and Sylvia run in different directions, screaming. Cut to another planet; Wander and Sylvia flop onto the ground, exhausted.) Wander: (groans.) Why is it so hard to find a place with a mild climate, slightly acidic soil, and absolutely no- (Clenching teeth.) ''-Grop-darn giant bees?!'' (Sighs.) Sylvia: (glancing up.) Mild climate- (Picking up some soil.) -slightly acidic soil, free of giant bees. Gentle breezes out of the northeast. (Zoom out to reveal the planet’s brown landscape. Wind blows. Cut back to Wander.) Wander: (hopeless.) That'd be the icing on the cake, but...it's okay, Syl. I'll be fine. I just have to accept that Planty's...a doomed bloom. (He begins to tear up. Cut to Wander’s point of view; a few tears form at the bottom of his eyes.) Wander: An ephemeral perennial. (Wander blinks; his eyes are now halfway full with tears. He sniffles.) Wander: (more tearful.) A sprout that must drop out. (Wander blinks again; tears almost cover his entire view.) Wander: (meek; barely finishing his sentence.) A plant who simply can't. (He blinks a final time; his eyes are now completely filled with tears. Cut back to Wander; Sylvia taps on his head. Wander looks up. Zoom out to reveal a beautiful waterfall against a green sky; the sun peeks out from behind the peach-colored clouds.) Wander: (from a distance; gasps.) This place is perfect! (The flower grows roots and anchors itself into the ground. It straightens out and glows, making Wander and Sylvia smile.) Wander: (excitedly.) We did it! We saved the flower! (Wander and Sylvia hold hands and embrace.) Sylvia: Maybe there's hope after all. (Zoom out to reveal Lord Dominator, who is standing in front of a large television screen in her ship, watching the scene.) Dominator: (amused.) Aw, that's so sweet! (She giggles evilly. A large Dominator probe approaches her.) Dominator probe: Planet K-129CX is ready for domination. Dominator: Change of plans. Set destination coordinates for some soul-crushin' fun! (She drags her finger across the screen and zooms in on the flower. Cut back to Wander and Sylvia, who are dancing gleefully. The shadow from Dominator’s ship looms above them.) Wander: (worried; shielding himself.) No, no, no. Is it a giant bee? Sylvia: Just the biggest “b” in the galaxy. (Cut to reveal Dominator’s ship parked over the waterfall.) Both: Dominator! (Wander tears up, but then musters up the courage to confront Dominator.) Wander: (standing in front of the plant.) Dominator, you can destroy planets, you can destroy the galaxy- Sylvia: (joining him.) -but as long as we're standing, you'll never destroy this flower. (Cut to Dominator.) Dominator: (faking sympathy.) Wow. I...had no idea- (Normal.) '-what hokey saps you were!' (Imitating Sylvia.) “Blah blah blah. As long as I'm standing…” (Normal.) I can't believe you actually said that out loud. For that- (Cut back to Wander and Sylvia.) -I'm taking you all down. (Two lasers shoot out from Dominator’s ship, causing an explosion. Wander and Sylvia orbble away into space, barely escaping. They look back in terror. Cut to Dominator, who is pushing a bunch of random buttons on her ship’s control panel, laughing maniacally. Cut back to Wander and Sylvia in front of Dominator’s ship, dodging the laser beams. One beam hits the orbble bubble and causes it to pop; Wander, Sylvia and the flower fall towards a planet destroyed by Dominator. When they land, the flower droops and releases a few seeds. Wander and Sylvia get up and run away from the impending laser shower initiated by Dominator. Cut to Wander and Sylvia in another orbble bubble, still running from Dominator’s ship. Cut to Dominator, who is facing away from the control panel. She looks into a handheld mirror and laughs maniacally as she repeatedly pushes a button behind her. Cut back to Wander and Sylvia; their orbble bubble pops again and they fall onto several other planets destroyed by Dominator. On each planet, the flower disperses more seeds, growing weaker and more beat up each time it does so. Eventually, Wander and Sylvia fall through the middle of a planet straight toward Dominator’s ship. Cut to Dominator, who laughs and slams her fist down on a button. Cut to an extreme long shot of the planet; it is blasted by Dominator’s ship. Wander, Sylvia and the flower emerge from the dust cloud on a hunk of rock, which falls into a canyon on another planet. They topple on top of each other, worn out. Zoom out to reveal Dominator step in from screen right; her foot and shadow the only visible signs of her. Wander and Sylvia huddle in fear. Cut to Dominator and two of her bots; Dominator smiles wickedly. She walks up to Wander and Sylvia and snatches the flower from Wander.) Dominator: GIVE IT! (Wander stares sadly at his now empty palms. Pan up to Sylvia, who becomes angry.) Sylvia: Give it back! (Cut back to Dominator.) Dominator: You know, when you utterly demolish planet after planet, it's easy to lose sight of the little things that you are also demolishing in the process. The birds singing, this stupid flower. (Cut to a close-up of the flower. Dominator plucks a petal off of it and freezes it. She picks another petal off and burns it to a crisp.) Dominator: Any hope of your survival all crumbling within my cold, fiery grasp. (To Wander and Sylvia.) You gotta love what you do, am I right? (Faking surprise.) Oh, wow. (Cut to Wander and Sylvia, both teary eyed.) Dominator: Is this seriously really sad for both of you? Hold up. (Dominator slides in from screen right holding up a cell phone; she takes a picture with Wander and Sylvia. Flash to the photo Dominator took; Dominator is smiling while Wander and Sylvia stare into the camera, sad and confused. The flower is bent and has several scuff marks on it. Cut back to real-time; Dominator stands casually and pushes a few buttons on her phone, sending her selfie to an unknown recipient. After a short moment, she puts her phone away.) Dominator: Alright, enough fun. Say good-bye- (She holds up her hand, which emits a flame.) Dominator: -Wander- (Confused.) -and, uh, the Zbornak. I, uh, wanna say Sybil? Ah, who cares? (She holds up her flaming hand again.) You're both doomed. (Cut to a shot of the flower in Dominator’s hand, shifting around. Cut back to Dominator; suddenly, the flower shoots pollen into her face. Dominator jerks back and sneezes.) Dominator: (high-pitched; daintily.) Ah-choo! Wander: Gesundheit. Dominator: Ah-choo! Wander: Gesundheit again. (Dominator continues to sneeze. Amidst her sniffling, she drops the flower. Wander picks it up, runs back to Sylvia and they orbble away. Dominator falls to the ground.) Dominator: (to her bots.) Get them! Ah-choo! (The two probes look at each other.) Dominator probe: Did not compute. (From Wander and Sylvia’s point of view; Dominator fades into the distance.) Dominator: This-''choo!''-isn't-''choo!''-over-''choo!'' I'll get-''ah-choo!'' AAUGGH!!'-ah-choo! (Cut to Sylvia and Wander in their orbble bubble, running across space.) Sylvia: (laughing.) Dominator isn't unstoppable. She can be defeated. Sure, hay fever really isn't an effective long-term plan for thwarting a maniacal evil villain, but it's something. See, Wander, there's always hope!! Wander: (sniffling.) No. It's too late. (He shows Sylvia the dead flower in his hands. Cut to a gray planet in which Wander and Sylvia land on. Sylvia wails in despair.) Sylvia: Noooo!! (She attempts to give the flower CPR.) Sylvia: I can- (Blows on the flower.) -bring it- (Blows on the flower.) back- (Blows on the flower.) Wander: (sadly.) Sylvia. Sylvia: (tapping on the flower.) I think I feel a pulse. Wander: (sadly.) Sylvia. Sylvia: (tapping quicker.) I won't fail you, Wander. (Cut back to Wander; a big tear falls from his eye.) Sylvia: No! (She tries to catch it, but it hits the ground before she reaches it. Sylvia’s eyes well up with tears and she wipes them away. She looks up at Wander sadly.) Wander: Sylvia, you tried your hardest to save this flower. (He picks up the dead flower.) Wander: And it decided to return the favor by saving us. It's not bad to be sad. Sylvia: But I can't have you sad or everything's hopeless! Wander: (teary-eyed.) Just because I'm sad doesn't mean I've given up hope. Sylvia: You haven't? Wander: Nope. (Sylvia smiles, tears running down her face. Wander looks down at the flower, which crumbles away; all that remain are some seeds. The seeds fly from Wander’s hand into the wind. Cut to Wander and Sylvia in an orbble bubble, walking through the galaxy; many destroyed planets dot the background.) Sylvia: Wander, I promise, we'll stop Dominator and we'll figure out a way to restore this galaxy. (Cut to a silhouette of Wander and Sylvia, heading toward a purple nebula in the distance.) Wander: Ya think? Sylvia: I sure hope so. (Cut to a shot of a gray, cracked planet. Several of the flower’s seeds fly into the cracks. A yellow and green bloom emerges from one of them. Cut to the same shot of the galaxy as before, sans Wander and Sylvia. The destroyed planets begin to bloom with green plants. Snap to black; end.) Animatic: (Back on the planet with the canyon, Lord Dominator continues to sneeze.) Dominator: (to her probes.) Bots! (Twitches.) Ah-ah-''ah-choo!'' (Pointing at Wander and Sylvia in the distance.) ''After them! Ah-choo!'' (One of the bots pulls her closer, as if to comfort her.) Dominator: (struggling.) Will you get-''ah-choo!- (Pushes the bot away.) '''-OFF!!! (She moans and one of the bots hands her a handkerchief from screen left.) (Disney Television Animation and Disney XD Original logos appear. End.) Category:Transcripts